


Occupation

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Top John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: Grace watches John and Harold together.





	Occupation

Grace gets up to take a shower. When she returns to their bedroom, Harold and John have escalated from making out to having sex. Harold's kneeling on all fours with John behind him. John has draped himself over Harold's back and is moving very slowly, just barely pulling out, like he can't bear to slip away from Harold's warmth any more than necessary.

Grace watches them, leaning in the doorway. They're a beautiful sight, practically glowing with love and relaxation. Her artistic mind is already figuring out how to sketch them. Perhaps she will, when her hands aren't otherwise occupied.

**Author's Note:**

>  _occupation_ \- n., a regular activity or hobby
> 
> Companion piece to [Fixation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067495).


End file.
